Never Too Late
by ry0kiku
Summary: One wouldn't understand how regret feels..until it's too late. For once, Genjo Sanzo isn't going to forgive himself, especially with his charge's voice splitting his head every five minutes. Under reconstruction. Currently up to chapter six.
1. Chp1: Heavy Price

NEVER TOO LATE

##########################################################################################

Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to Minekura-sensei. I'm just borrowing it for fun.

Summary: One wouldn't understand how regret feels...until it's too late. After Homura took away two of Sanzo's most precious things, will the high-prided monk abandon his pride to retrieve back his things, or he'll be too late and regret it?

_**A/N: This fic is more or less my debut in the world of fanfiction. I wrote it almost two years ago, and when I reread it to find ideas for my currently on-going fics, I just realized that this one is just downright PATHETIC. And so, I decided to put it under reconstruction. Can't promise it'll turn like a masterpiece or something, but at least I'll try to make it worth reading instead of plotless, swear-filled crap made by a greenhorn fifteen-year-old this fic used to be. Of course, me being seventeen now maybe wouldn't do much, but at least I can make it more bearable. Hope you'll enjoy.**_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Heavy Price

_He's undoubtedly gotten stronger_, Homura mused inwardly as he raised his sword, shielding himself against Son Goku's aggressive attacks.

_Not only in power but also his speed and skills… they're also increasing. It's hard to believe, he's gotten stronger this fast… _he thought as he blocked Goku's nyoi-bou once more with his flame sword causing the boy to move backwards a bit, just for him to rush forward once more.

_This Goku is totally different than the one I met not so long ago under the rain, and trembling under my touch…_

"Homura! Where are ya looking at?" He heard a usually childlike voice, which was now filled with unwavering determination, as a staff was aimed right towards his face. He raised his sword to shield himself, but saw the owner of the staff was nowhere in sight. He felt a sudden presence behind him and turned to see Son Goku's furious face.

"Look at meeeee!" The younger man shouted as he rose to the air to kick the startled Homura, who was surprisingly caught off-guard.

Suddenly, Zenon rushed in attempting to block Goku's kick. But, was ineffective as Goku continued and kicked Zenon away without changing his position. Homura watched in astonishment, his mind kept repeating: _He's definitely gotten stronger_.

To Homura's surprise, Goku spun after kicking Zenon and aimed his fist right to Homura's face.

"Homuraaaaa!!!"

The fist hit its target. It wasn't strong enough to knock the War Prince off balance, but Goku was surprised enough at actually hitting Homura. Until now, Goku had basically been Homura's punching bag. He had been thrown, slammed, and punched by the war god…their last encounter had resulted with him having his shoulder dislocated and imprisoned in a dungeon while Homura tried his best to lure the poor kid to his side. It was much to Goku's annoyance that he had never hit Homura even once…until now. Goku lowered his fist, still hardly believing what he has done.

"I hit him…?" Goku muttered in amazement.

Homura at first looked surprised, but then smirked, an amused one. "You passed, Son Goku."

In a flash of a second, he grabbed Goku's head and slammed it to the ground. He heard the boy gasp under his fingers and left him almost unconscious on the ground.

"Goku!!!" Gojyo and Hakkai shouted as their companion was taken down. Homura smirked at them, he gave a slight signal and suddenly Homura's comrades, Zenon and Shien, appeared in front of Gojyo and Hakkai, forcing their attention on them.

Homura approached Sanzo, now practically defenseless, who was stubbornly trying to shoot him down. Homura just smirked lazily as the bullets vanished uselessly before even touching him, and sent Sanzo flying in the air with a slash of his flame sword.

"Sanzo!!" Both Gojyo and Hakkai shouted, as they watched the monk collapse, blood covering the front of his robes. Homura took the sutra off the wounded priest's shoulders, smirking at Sanzo's unconscious form by his feet.

"You…!" Gojyo was about to attack Homura; but Zenon cocked his machine gun just behind his head.

"Aa, don't even try it; if you still want that red head of yours staying on your shoulders, pretty boy." the patched-eyed kami threatened, preparing to pull the trigger of his gun.

Hakkai, seeing that Gojyo was in trouble, started to form a chi-ball to attack Zenon. But, Shien had reacted faster. He appeared behind Hakkai and hit the healer at the back of his neck. Hakkai collapsed instantly, eyes went blank and not moving anymore.

"Hakkai!!" Gojyo shouted as one more of his friends was defeated. He glared at Homura, "Bastard!! You're going to pay!"

Homura smirked at him, "Never an expert at controlling that hellish temper of yours, Kenren Taisho?"

"Or...should we purchase you one way ticket to hell?" Homura added, smirking smugly as Zenon cocked his gun again.

"SANZO!!"

The voice caught their attention. Goku was barely standing, staring at Sanzo's bleeding body. His golden eyes were focused on the blood spilling on the ground, and then moved to the black liquid that covered Homura's sword… _Sanzo's blood._

"Bastaaaaaaaaard!" Goku yelled before rushing in Homura's direction. Homura could see that Goku was still unsteady from his recent damage to the head, so he simply dodged and sent Goku away with a blow of his sword. Goku landed just next to Sanzo, close enough to see how much blood was gushing out his sun's wound. He looked around in search of Hakkai, only to find that the healer had been taken out.

Kneeling beside Sanzo, Goku tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it, but it only bled more.

"No, NO! Sanzo!! SANZO!!" He yelled desperately; futilely trying to stop the bleeding. Hakkai was unconscious, Gojyo had a gun to his head, and Homura stood there, smirking at him as if nothing happened.

Goku stared at his trembling, blood-stained hand.

_Sanzo's blood._ His eyesight started to blur.

_No… this can't be happening…_

Things started to move inside his head. He fell on his knees; hands digging into the ground.

_Not now… I can't lose control right now… Sanzo won't be able to stop me in his condition… I might kill them all… please, stop…_

Homura watched with the same calm expression as the boy's entire body started shaking, his hands clutching his head, trying to stop his surfacing madness. Gojyo also watched the boy, and fear wound its way into his scarlet eyes as he realized what was happening.

"Oi, Goku! Get a hold of yourself! Don't tell me you're losing control now with that monk's condition! Pull yourself together! Baka saru!" Gojyo yelled at the top of his voice to the trembling kid.

Goku's eyes opened slowly, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold something inside him, something which was forcefully coming to the surface.

"Gojyo," he hissed, "…get away…"

"Wha…?"

Goku suddenly yelled, unable to control himself longer.

"AAAAH! STOP! STOP IT!" He clutched his head tighter, and as he did so, Gojyo could see a crack appear on his diadem.

"GOJYO! RUN! TAKE SANZO AND HAKKAI AND RUN! AS FAR AS YOU CAN GO! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!" Goku screamed as more cracks appeared.

"It…? Goku… I… you…" Gojyo tried to argue but Goku's voice stop him.

"I beg you… please… I won't let any of you get involved in this… not again…"

He smiled weakly towards Gojyo's worried face as he yelled in pain again, before the battered diadem shattered.

"_I'm sorry…" _

The monster had resurfaced.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Is it bearable enough? I could only hope... Ok, on with the next chap!**_


	2. Chapter 2

NEVER LET GO

Chapter Two

Guilt

(Standart disclaimer applies)

Gojyo was sitting alone in the inn, eyes focused at the unconscious wounded monk. Hakkai had regained his consciousness quite a moment ago, and now he was somewhere in the kitchen, preparing food for the monk as soon as he wakes up. The thing is; the monk hadn't shown any sign of waking up.

The half-breed sighed as he rested his chin atop his intertwined hands. It was all far too quiet. It was a barely, close call, a very lucky escape from the verge of death. Seiten Taisei had always brought death aura along with him; it wasn't exaggerating if the creature was labeled a symbol of death and destruction. But now, Gojyo must admit he'd rather Goku to stay on his Seiten Taisei form than come back to his human form. Because returning to human form would mean his power was suppressed, and its side effect usually with Goku passed out from the whole power-limiting process. And Gojyo had learned the hard way that having Goku passed out in a fight could be extremely risky, especially when their enemy is a certain War Prince.

Gojyo sighed even deeper and a guilty look flashed upon his scarred face. He remembered Seiten Taisei's assaults on Homura, fueled by sheer madness and blind rage, as finally the one-sided battle turned the tables for them. And even the Toushin Taishi had problems taking on the Great Sage Equal to Heaven. Gojyo was almost certain than maybe this time, Homura and his lackeys could be defeated by borrowing Seiten Taisei's power, even with consequences calming the monster afterwards. But the next thing he saw was completely beyond his expectation. He never thought that Homura also had the power to seal Seiten Taisei as well! He felt as if the world has stopped spinning when he saw a light came from Homura's hand and touched Seiten Taisei's forehead. The next second, a golden power limiter appeared and Goku was back and fell asleep in, the worst of all, Homura's waiting arms.

Gojyo closed his eyes in guilt and agony as he recalled the memories.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hmm… Such a cute sleeping face…for a creature like Seiten Taisei." Homura commented lightly, smirking as he eyed the unconscious boy in his arms. "Shien," He threw the sutra he'd recently taken to the calm comrade of his, who took it rather curiously.

"Homura…" Shien muttered, as he took the sutra and stared at Homura, and then at Goku, then back to Homura again. "Are you sure you're going to do this? There is still plenty of time if we want to do it properly according to our original plan."

Homura shrugged as he lifted Goku's small body and carried the sleeping boy in his arms. "No matter. We've already got everything we need. Besides, he's already strong enough," Homura fixed his mismatched eyes on Goku, "…And I'd be a fool to risk letting him stronger than this."

Shien muttered a barely audible approval before he turned to Zenon and nodded. Suddenly Gojyo felt the pressure behind his head was lifted, as he saw Zenon moved his machine gun away and joined Shien and Homura. The three of them were preparing to leave. Wait… there's something wrong. Homura was still carrying Goku.

_Don't tell me he's planning to… Damn!_

"Wait for a moment, you bastards!" Gojyo yelled at the gods, successfully gaining their attention. "What the hell are you planning to do with Goku? Give him back! He's not gonna involved with whatever crazy plan you have!"

Homura smirked, "Finally admitting your brother love, Kenren Taisho? Don't worry, I will take care of Son Goku. I will protect him and give him whatever he wants. But in turn, he will stay with me. I can provide him better companies than he had with yours." His smirk grew as he shifted Goku closer to him; the brunette's head was now against his chest, enjoying a furious look Gojyo shot him.

The red head was apparently at the end of his patience."Quite joking, dammit! Like hell he's gonna stay with you bastards! Goku will never do such a thing! Even though he's a stupid monkey, he's not stupid enough to join you!" He held his shakujo, regaining his fighting stance, and aimed the razor-sharp blade to the Toushin ready to attack...when he suddenly froze.

Zenon had his machine gun placed at Goku's temple, its barrel was more than ready to crush the defenseless boy. The patched-eyed kami smirked and threatened, "Move closer and this lil' guy will lose his head."

Gojyo's teeth gritted in anger, "You fucking… cowards! You wouldn't dare!"

With an insane smirk, Zenon cocked his gun, released the safety, and once again pointed it at Goku's head. "I'm serious. We don't need this guy's body anyway, as long as we can have his power and soul."

"Bastards..." Gojyo could feel anger boiling to the top of his head, but not daring to move with Goku being held hostage. "You're going to pay for this, asshole!"

Zenon's brows met, seemingly irritated, "Homura, this is getting my nerves. Should finish this annoying red-head right a way?" Homura shook his head and said, "No. Kenren Taisho shall be the sole witness and he will deliver my message to Konzen."

Homura turned and faced the angry kappa, "Kenren Taisho, as you can see you are currently the only member of the Sanzo-ikkou who are still fully aware of the situation. Now, I would like you to pass my message to Konzen Douji since he can't hear it himself due to his condition and Tenpou Gensui's…"

"Who do you think I am, a fucking messenger??" Gojyo spat angrily, only to be ignored as Homura continued.

"Tell him that I have taken two things from him. If he wants the sutra back, then he can find me by the Konran tower which is my headquarters…"

"Heh, I know you're a fucking kami but I never know you're so fucking stupid enough to tell us where your headquarters is…"

Homura continued as if he wasn't interfered, "…which I have no problem returning it once I have had my use on it. Don't worry, I guarantee it will be perfectly the same before and after I lay my hands on it…"

"Tch," was Gojyo's only comment.

Homura's eyes suddenly darkened, "As for Son Goku, I'm afraid I have no intention of returning him. I have proved myself to be able to control his true form, therefore he belongs to me."

That's it. Gojyo was now on top of his anger, "What do you mean by that, you fucking kami? Release him! I've told you that he will never join you! Oi, Goku!" Gojyo suddenly yelled at the unconscious boy, "Wake up, you damn saru! It isn't right time for sleeping! You're not going to let those fucking gods to lay their fucking hands on you right… AARGH!" Gojyo screamed in pain as his feet was assaulted by Zenon's bullets, causing him to double over in pain.

"Sorry, can't help myself. Told ya I should've shut him up before. Saves time, saves breath." he murmured at Homura.

Homura shot Zenon a half-irritated and half-amused look, before turning his attention back to the fallen half-breed. "So long, Kenren Taisho. Don't forget my message to Konzen Douji. I'll take care of your little friend here, meanwhile."

With a last smug smirk, Homura clutched Goku tighter and within seconds, he, along with his comrades and Goku in his arms, disappeared, leaving Gojyo and his two unconscious companions.

"DAMN IT!" Gojyo punched the ground angrily as he stared at the spot where the last time he saw them before vanished.

_I bet a certain monk will be totally pissed off. _He muttered gloomily.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Gojyo opened his eyes as he sensed movements beside him. The monk was finally waking up.

_Ok, time for the grand decision; tell him his monkey had been kidnapped and he'll blast my head, or don't say anything and wait him to find out himself...and he'll still blast my head. I'm risking my life either way..._

Shrugging the thought aside, the red haired put a fake grin as he asked sarcastically, "Had a nice sleep?"

"Urusai," Sanzo muttered as he tried to sit.

"Is that it? I'm freezing my ass here looking after your pathetic face all the time but all you're saying is only: 'Urusai'?? You can at least say something more than just 'urusai'…"

"Urusai, kuso kappa. Satisfied?"

This really pissed Gojyo off, "You...stupid, rotten-head, good-for-nothing..."

Sanzo, pretending he didn't hear any of the furious kappa's curses, moved to sitting position, wincing a little as he felt pain throbbing in his chest. He looked down and noticed bandages wrapped up his chest, with a thin red line adorning it. Homura's parting gift for him. He let out a 'tch'. That bastard sure had taken his sutra...

"...pissy-shit-for-brain assholiness monk!!" Gojyo finished his rant, panting slightly.

Deciding it was time to figure out the situation, Sanzo uncharacteristically decided to open up a conversation."Save your breath, kappa. I'll be damned to waste a few sanity left to stick here only with you. Where are Goku and Hakkai? We need to figure out how to get my sutra back from those damned gods."

Gojyo cursed inwardly. This is it, sooner than he expected. He didn't know what to answer. Indeed, he had already discussed this matter with Hakkai, but even the wise man couldn't give any good solution at this matter right now. As Hakkai said, "I can't tell, Gojyo. Nobody will understand Sanzo completely. No one except Goku—and he's not here." he gave a fleeting sad smile and left for the kitchen, leaving Gojyo pondering.

Gojyo just couldn't bring himself to imagine how Sanzo would react once he learned that not only his sutra was taken by Homura, but also his closest friend. He might no show it, but Sanzo could be quite unpredictable whenever it concerned Goku. The incident during the rainy day when Goku was kidnapped and almost lured had proved it.

"Oi kappa, are you listening? I'm asking you where are they?" Apparently impatient, Sanzo had begun wearing his infamous death glare.

Gojyo sighed as he tried to keep his emotions at bay, "Hakkai is in the kitchen, preparing something nice for you as soon as you wake up." Suddenly he found an excuse, then he stood and walked towards the door, "I'll tell him that you're awake already, ok?"

Gojyo was forced to a halt as he felt Sanzo's hand grabbed his arm from behind.

"You haven't answered my question yet stupid kappa," the monk hissed grimly.

Gojyo tried to sound neutral, "I've told you already. What's the matter? Let go, you stinky monk."

"Stop pretending to be stupid. I asked you where Hakkai and Goku are. You only answered me where Hakkai is. Now I'm asking you once again, where is Goku?"

"He's… not here," Gojyo said in a low voice, turning his head away.

"Something happened to him?" Sanzo himself was surprised by the worried tone of his voice.

"…Homura's got him."

An awkward silence fell into the room. Sanzo suddenly stood, anger thrilled in his usually expressionaless face. Gojyo tensed, bracing himself with the worst of the worst.

"If I may advise, mister monk, you can't do anything with all those injuries."

"Shut up, you asshole. It's none of your business." Sanzo's voice shuddered with anger. His eyes about to gone mad. Gojyo started to panic. Dealing with this mad monk all by himself was surely suicidal. He hastily muttered something about calling Hakkai, but Sanzo tightened his grip on Gojyo's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for, you suicidal monk…!"

"You stay here."

"Eh…? But…"

"Hakkai will find out soon. No need to be rush, and I'm not that sick. Now tell me, what happened after I passed out? I did know that Homura must've taken my sutra afterwards. Tell me, how did that bastard manage to take Goku away?" Sanzo's voice sounded so frightening.

Gojyo sighed as he went back to his seat and told everything to the ever angrier-face of a mad monk in front of him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Phew. Editing this crap is way more tiring than expected. I hope Sanzo is no longer so OOC. On with the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

NEVER TOO LATE

Chapter Three

Obsession

(Standard disclaimer applies)

_Nngh… what happened? My head hurts…_

Goku slowly opened his golden eyes, blinking a few times as he noticed high decorated ceilings above him. He felt warm bed beneath him and blanket on top of him. He never remembered being in such a luxury inn. The last thing he remembered was they're in a battle-field with Homura and his comrades and Sanzo…

_SANZO!_

The moment the remembrance of his caretaker filled his mind, Goku immediately bolted to sitting position. Only to fall back to the bed, bewildered.

"What the..."

It was then he realized his wrists were shackled, spread apart and attached to the bed posts with small chains. He noticed similar shackles near his feet, not yet binding him but seemed like waiting to do so. Just a mere sight of them sent a horrible feeling down his stomach.

"Damnit! Let go!!!" He pulled against the chains, his unbounded feet trashed wildly, not caring when the heavy iron tore his wrists, slowly drawing blood. The idea of being imprisoned alone was frightening, almost driving him mad. The last time he was chained up like this was when he was captured by Homura on the rainy day. Homura...

"Oh, you're awake?"

Goku stopped struggling upon hearing the voice. He turned his head to his side, and noticed Shien and Zenon standing by the door. It was more than enough to fill in the blanks.

_Great...so I was captured…again._

"It's no use to struggle, boy, Homura enchanted those bindings himself. You won't break away, trust me."

Instead of answering him, Goku pulled at his shackles furiously. The chains rattled a bit, but else didn't even budge. Zenon was true to his words. Those things sure are tough. "Damn you! What do you want?!"

"I know you must be feeling a little uncomfortable Goku-san, but we can't risk you escape." Shien spoke with his whisper-like voice, eyes closed in solemn as ever. "Not after we've come this far..."

"Let..me..GO!!" Goku strained against his bindings with all his might, to another fruitless result. Blood started trailing down his arms from his bruised wrists, his fingers were already red and swollen.

Zenon waved his hand lazily. "Toldya kid, it won't work, you're only hurting yourself. Anyway, let's inform Homura now that the kid's awoke. I'm sure he's been waiting." He put his gun leisurely on his shoulder.

Shien turned his porcelain face to his comrade. "Shouldn't we assign some guards to watch over him?"

"Nah, he won't be going anywhere." Zenon reasoned as he started to walk away. Shien followed him shortly behind, after giving one last glance to make sure their prisoner was still secured.

Once the door was closed, Goku was struggling again, straining against the chains.

_Dammit...before Homura comes... I have to break away!_

It was no use, though. The chains were too tough, heavy, and painful. Reminding him of the times in Mount Gogyo, those endless torture...

"AAAAARGH!!!" He strained again, fueled by memories of his past. He could hear a crack, and turned his head as far as he could to see behind him. His bindings were still intact, but a small crack could be seen on the bed's headboard. A small light of hope filled his chest.

_If I can't break the chains... maybe I can wreck that headboard..._

He pulled again with his newfound strength, his hope increasing as he felt he was advancing inch by inch; the headboard had started giving away.

_A bit more...just a bit more..._

"Nice try, Son Goku."

Goku froze, letting his body fall back onto the soft bed. He slowly turned his head towards the door, and met eyes with War Prince Homura, wearing his trademark smug smirk.

"H-Homura..."

_Damn it...what do I do??_

His mind raced, as panic rapidly consumed his mind. He was tied up, defenseless, and completely at Homura's mercy. He wriggled a bit, his chains rattled in response, still unwilling to let him go.

Still smirking, Homura entered the room, approaching his prisoner. He placed one hand at the headboard, examining the crack. "Impressive..." He commented, turning his attention back the the boy, who was still struggling with his bindings. "I should make a future reference not to underestimate your strength anymore, Son Goku." he spoke lightly as he walked to the other side of the bed. He took the shackle, and in a swift movement clasped it around Goku's right ankle. Ignoring Goku's yelp in protest, he cuffed his other ankle. Then he stepped back a little to admire his handiwork.

Son Goku was squirming under his bindings, arms and legs stretched away, secured by metal shackles he had personally reinforced. There was no escape. He looked most vurnerable, and even his angry outburst couldn't give away a hit of fear in his voice.

"Damn you, Homura! Let me go!!"

Homura said nothing as he approached the immobilized boy. Goku flinched a little, still stubbornly straining against his bindings. But now with his feet bound like this, he was pretty much stretched out and lessened his already slim chances to break away. He could only stare with fire in his eyes as Homura hovering above him, his smug smirk never absent from his expression.

"You sure look entertaining, Son Goku. You look beautiful with those chains on you. I wish I could just sit here forever admiring you."

Goku could feel shivers riding his body at the War Prince's words. "You're sick! Get away, dammit!"

Homura laughed, an insane, lust-driven laugh. "Sick, am I?" Without warning, he ignited his flame sword and pointed it to Goku's neck. Goku let out an unconscious gasp as he felt the heat radiated from the blade, which was just a few inches from his skin.

"I could've killed you so easily..." Homura whispered, descending his head so he was now eye to eye with his prisoner. "So easily..." He brought his sword down a little bit until it grazed Goku's neck, letting out a small trail of blood. Goku stared at him, fear now dominating his previously furious golden eyes. Homura's lips once again curved into that insane smirk of his. "But then...this way would be more fun, wouldn't it?"

In a flash, the sword had ripped Goku's shirt, revealing his bare chest. Goku yelped as the torn garment left his skin, leaving his upper body exposed. He shuddered, both from fear and from the cold air assaulting his bare skin.

Homura's smirk grew as he raised his sword right above Goku's exposed chest, its razor-sharp tip just an inch away from the tan skin. "Now Son Goku...let the fun begins..."

For the first time, Goku let himself be swallowed by sheer fear. He closed his eyes as his mind screamed.

_SANZOOOOOOO!!!_

* * *

Sanzo was alarmed. He raised his head instinctively and glared around, looking for whatever disturbed him. He felt that somebody called for him, helplessly and desperately. And he knew there's only one person who could do that. He stood, putting on his robes over his bandaged chest and preparing his gun.

"Stupid monk, what're you going to do?" Gojyo asked as he watched the monk grabbed his gun and checked its bullets.

"Goku," Sanzo muttered shortly as he made his way towards the door.

"I've told you that you're not in condition to rescue him! You're only going to make things worse! If I were you..." the kappa shouted desperately.

Sanzo's angry face turned against the kappa, "If you were me, what would've you done with his voice, _his godamned voice_, splitting your head every five minutes?? What would you do, if you somehow, for some fucking reason, know that he is in danger?? What would you do, if you can somehow hear him begging, pleading and crying in your very own head??! "

Gojyo was renderred speechless. He knew, of course, that Sanzo and Goku shared some kind of mental connection, but he never actually thought to that extend. Much less having the fact thrown to his face by none other than the furious monk mad enough to blast his head off.

Luckily, the situation was saved with Hakkai entering the room, "I understand your feelings, Sanzo. But I'm afraid Gojyo is right; there is no way you can just simply go and rescue Goku with your condition…" his soft voice filled with sadness, "It's not your fault Goku got captured, it's mine. If I didn't pass out that time, I would be able to fix your wound, then Goku wouldn't lose control and Homura wouldn't get a chance to lay hands on him…"

Gojyo suddenly interrupted Hakkai's soft voice, "Shut up, you wise-ass, don't blame yourself for my mistake. I'm the only conscious one at that time and all that I did is just watch him being carried off by that fucking kami. If I only managed to get him before that bastard did…"

Hakkai stared at his red-haired friend, still looked sad, "But I…"

"In fact, all of us did wrong. It's all our faults, our responsibility. If we're going to fix it, then we should do it together," wise words uncommonly came from Gojyo's usually-swearing mouth.

Hakkai smiled a bit as he stared at Sanzo, who was still unsmiling but at least looked calming down.

"You're not alone, Sanzo," Hakkai said quietly, "If you're going to rescue Goku, we'll go with you."

"Yeah, count us in, especially when there's a woman in tow." the red haired kappa added.

Sanzo looked as stoic as ever, but the two could tell he was at least pleased at their loyalty, albeit not showing it. "You're dead wrong if you think I'm going there only to save that foolish monkey. You forget that those bastards also took away my sutra, and I need to get it back." Sanzo's arrogance surface finally back, "I think we must cook up a plan," the monk added, "What do you think, Hakkai?"

Hakkai smiled, "I'm thinking of something… nice and cozy…" his smile grew to an evil smirk. Gojyo groaned, "Oh no, oh no, oh no, evil Hakkai is gonna do something… Alright… it's gonna be very nice and cozy…"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Whew, so many OOC ness! Especially Sanzo and Goku part. I practically rewrote all the HomuraGoku scene. Can't help but add a bit bondage here and there... But don't worry, there won't be smut, I can assure you that. And I must change Sanzo's part too... The stoic monk is really hard to keep in character. Next!**_


	4. Chapter 4

NEVER TOO LATE

Chapter Four

Mine

(Standart disclaimer applies)

_Let the fun begins..._

Homura could barely suppress his insane smirk as he slowly moved the tip of his sword across Goku's chest, drawing a line of blood on its trail. Slowly, carefully, he carved a bloody symbol on Goku's chest, by slicing his skin and flesh. He enjoyed every moment of it, the way Goku gasped everytime his sword bit into his bare skin, the way he shook his head, shuddering under his bindings, tears leaking past the blindfold covering his eyes, his short breath muffled by his gag.

"Is it painful?" Homura whispered into Goku's ear, feeling the boy shiver and shake his head. "Stop moving so much, Son Goku, you don't want me to incidentally run my sword through you now, do you?"

The boy's whimper was drowned in a piece of cloth fitted snugly in his mouth, preventing him to say anything decipherable. A black satin cloth was covering his eyes, allowing him to see only darkness even as he felt the sharp pain as Homura drawing something on his chest using his blood.

_His blood._

He had cried silently, pleading for him to stop. He had endured more severe injuries but this one, for some reason, was unbearable.

But to Homura, this sight of Son Goku was esctasy.

"You should've thanked me for the blindfold, Son Goku." He whispered again into his ear, with the same insane smirk. "It allows you to feel twice the pleasure, hm?"

Twice the pain, yes. How much longer was he supposed to endure?

"There you go." Homura spoke after what seemed like forever, and Goku could feel the hot blade was lifted from his skin. He winced in surprise as he felt Homura hands touching his head, but the War Prince only untied the blindfold. The room was already dim, so he didn't need to adjust his eyes. But what he saw was completely frightening him.

A pentagram symbol was carved on his chest, still bleeding and slightly burning. It wasn't deep enough for him to cause bloodloss, but still the sight of the horrible drawing...

"Oops, I forgot something."

To Goku's horror, Homura once again lowered the tip of his sword to his skin, presumably continuing the work. Golden eyes widened in fear.

_It's not over..._

Goku felt burning sharp pain as the flame sword cutting into his skin, tearing his flesh. Homura moved his sword leisurely as if merely drawing on a canvas instead of a human skin, with the same creepy smirk on his face.

"Mmmhn...mmmh!!" Goku's plea was muffled as he shook his head around, shuddering uncontrollably. Homura seemed not to care, he continued his bloody work, drawing the lines of blood until they met on the spot he first started.

Goku let out a gasp as Homura finally moved his sword away, having truly finished. He stared, still trembling, at the newest wound on his chest. A circle was now enclosing the pentagram. He didn't know what it meant, but it gave him a horrible feeling. Horrible indeed...

"Now, for the final touch..."

Goku's whole body tensed at once as Homura's hands grasped the sides of his face, caressing them for a few moments before moving behind his nape to untie the gag. Goku let out heavy gasps as soon as the muffler was removed.

"Homura, you bast...mmph!"

He wasn't even given the chance to protest his captor as Homura's lips sealed his and, taking advantage of him in the middle of speaking, Homura's tongue easily slide into him.

"HHMMMPHHH!!!" Goku protested loudly, shaking his head wildly, attempting to get rid of the sudden intruder. Homura's right hand found his jaw and forcefully pulled it down, allowing him more access to the younger heretic's mouth. Goku shook his head, trashing about in any way he could with those reinforced bindings securing him, but it was all futile. He could feel Homura forced something down his throat with each mouth contact; something bitter and sharp-smelled.

And in no time, his head felt empty and his eyes heavy.

_Shit...a sleeping drug..._

He tried to fight the drug, but to no avail. Soon enough, his eyes rolled back and his body went limp in his bindings as he fell into a dreamless slumber.

_S-Sanzo... Help me..._

Homura drew away from the sleeping heretic, a satisfied smirk adorning his face. "Sleep tight, Son Goku...for tomorrow we'll have a party to celebrate..."

* * *

"Oi, shitty monk! Have you finished there? Give me a ha--I mean, a gun here!" Gojyo shouted as he, in a swift movement of his shakujo, sliced a dozen or more enemies in his way.

"Shut your hell up, kuso kappa! I'm already fed up here so don't you try on my nerves!" Sanzo said as he aimed his gun shot the enemies behind the Gojyo, intentionally aiming dangerously close to the red head.

"What was that for, stupid monk???!"

"I'm saving your life, you damn useless kappa! You should be thanking me!!"

"Why should I, damn monk?? It's your fault we're stuck in this crazy situation…!"

"Don't blame me! It was Hakkai's fault for driving that crazily until we crashed to the front door and stuck in this madness!"

"Ma, ma, I was actually wondering how you two can possibly chattering under this kind of situation?" Hakkai commented lightly, a calm smile on his face as he shot ki blasts to the enemies. "We better finish this as soon as we can, otherwise Goku—" Hakkai abruptly stopped, a guilty look on his expression, as silence fell upon Sanzo and Gojyo.

"G-Gomennasai, Sanzo, I didn't mean to…"

"…" Sanzo just kept on shooting enemies without even looking at Hakkai.

"It's alright Hakkai. Nothing will happen with that baka saru. He's a strong kid, you know. You monk also shouldn't worried about him. He'll be fine." But even Gojyo's voice was filled with uncertainty and worry.

"Hmph," was Sanzo's only answer. He shot more enemies, his eyes looked determined and focused, but his mind was truly wandering away, searching for the voice he knew somewhere in his mind.

_Damn it Goku, you better stay alive until we get there..._

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know, I know, I made Homura a little too sadistic back. But it was necessary for the plot, please forgive me (bows) Besides, it makes things a whole more interesting, right? I'll try to get the next chapter finished as soon as I can. Constructive critism will be well appreciated.**_

_**-Kiku **_


	5. Chapter 5

NEVER TOO LATE

Disclaimer: Do I look like owning Saiyuki?

Summary: One wouldn't understand how regret feels...until it's too late. For once, Genjo Sanzo isn't going to forgive himself, especially with his charge's voice splitting his head every five minutes. Non yaoi.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Been really busy lately, being moved to Kyushu for college, trying to adapt with new environtment and all...plus autumn festival is finally near and...AHEM. Shouldn't be ranting here. Thanks for waiting, and please enjoy the story._

CHAPTER FIVE

Shock

"So, it looks like they're having fun," Zenon commented as he and Shien watched Sanzo and his two remaining companions practically butchering their way into the gods' headquarters, leaving piles of corpses on their wake.

"At this rate, it will be useless to send the reinforcements," Shien added as he joined Zenon by his side. "Do you think we should join the guards?" the willowly god asked, expression calm as ever.

Zenon shrugged, his face curved to a smirk "That will surely be entertaining. Unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately, I won't be allowing such imprudent act."

The two gods turned and locked eyes with their superior, who was standing by the door wearing his usual smug smirk.

"Yo, Homura! What took you so long?" Zenon greeted casually, swinging his machine gun leisurely.

Homura said nothing as he stepped into the room, joining his subordinates on the hidden balcony. His golden and sapphire eyes narrowed as he observed the battle underneath them. Though vastly outnumbered, Sanzo and the others were having the upper hand. As expected.

"I've had everything ready." The War Prince suddenly spoke, turning his attention from the fight and stared at his comrades. "The blood oath... It's only a matter of time before Son Goku will finally become one of us. But...we can't relax with those noisy insects nagging behind." He gestured at the three below, still in the midst of battle.

"Now Shien, Zenon, as a good host we must welcome our guests, right?" An insane smirk wound its way upon the ebony-haired god's face. Who knows what sort of sadistic plan he had in mind.

Shien's pale eyebrows met as he frowned, "Homura, I thought you were planning to keep them away from Son Goku until the ritual's over? Then why..."

Zenon shrugged as he put one muscled arm onto Shien's slender shoulder. "Cuz it's more interesting this way, right, Homura?" the god winked his unpatched eye.

Homura smirked. "True. Now if you please, do the deed for me. I have things to...prepare..." With a fleeting smirk and a swipe of his flame-patterned robe, the War Prince made his way out from the room, leaving his subordinates dealing with the rest.

_Your countdown is starting, Konzen...what will you do?_

* * *

"This sure is suspicious," Hakkai commented quietly as the three of them made their way into a long, deserted hall. Not a single enemy had stand on their way ever since the ones they've fought--and killed, on the front gate.

"Why isn't there anyone coming to stop us from advancing?"

"Nah, they're probably pissing their pants already and hiding behind that fucking god's oversized robe or something." Gojyo shrugged, putting his hands behind his head casually. "I don't understand you, Hakkai. Why do you bother to search for enemies anyways?"

"Because this is quite unusual," Hakkai reasoned, throwing away his usually absent-minded expression. His past instincts told him that something was not right. "It feels like...they're inviting us in... Don't you think so, Sanzo?"

The question went unanswered. Gojyo and Hakkai turned their heads and found their leader with his head bowed, seemingly deep in thought.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked again, more carefully.

"Hm?" The monk in question raised his head, realizing that his companions had been staring at him. "What?"

"You're spacing out, man." Gojyo waved his hand in front of the priest's face curiously. "What were you thinking?"

"None of your business." Sanzo grunted, still in his usual grumpy mode. Gojyo was about to say something else but Hakkai putting his hand on Gojyo's shoulder and shook his head in warning was enough to shut him up. Unlike Gojyo, Hakkai had quite a grasp of the situation. He knew that Sanzo had been trying to feel Goku through their mental link. And judging from Sanzo's expression, he knew that there was a trouble.

_The voice...it stopped. Dammit Goku...you can't die yet..._

"Yo!"

The three of them tensed and entered their fighting stance as soon as they spotted the two gods, just appearing out of nowhere. Zenon was carrying his machine gun upon his shoulder while Shien just stood with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"You sure are taking your time." The slender god spoke quietly, his closed eyes fixed on the trio carefully. "Homura has been waiting. Please, make yourself at home." Despite the way he whispered those calm words, his aura emitting a somewhat murderous intent.

"How nice, now they got us a freaking welcome party?" Gojyo commented, glaring at the two gods. Hakkai, still with his calm expression, accurately representing both his and Sanzo's thoughts.

"What do you want? Where's Goku?"

The question fell unanswered, but a glint of smirk on Zenon's face was enough to cause bad feeling down their stomachs.

"We've never seen Homura's this impatient before, nor this excited." Shien spoke quietly, never really answering Hakkai's question. "Still, he took the custody to wait for you before starting the ritual."

"Ritual? What do you mean by ritual??" Hakkai hissed sharply, and Sanzo could be seen tensed visibly.

_Don't tell me that asshole..._

"Oi, you are coming or not?" Zenon cut off with bored expression. "Told ya Homura's getting impatient already, and there's no guarantee if the kid will be more butchered than he already is..."

"What have you done to him, you fucking sadistic bastards?!" Gojyo growled, materializing his shakujo in fury.

Zenon whistled. "Chill out, man. We're here not to fight, but to show you guys the way. Homura's order."

Hakkai's eyes turned to dark shades of deadly green, and he glanced at Sanzo for a moment, expecting a reaction. Sanzo pulled out his gun, preparing for the worst scenario. "Show us the way." The monk grunted, golden bangs hiding his slanted violet eyes. Zenon's unpatched eye gleamed as he turned casually and started leading the way with Shien.

* * *

Homura was sitting on his throne, his head rested above his intertwined hands, an amused smirk gracing his lips. They were drawing near, finally. After hundreds of years of waiting, the prospect of revenge was finally within his grasp. Today, finally, he would dye this decaying, ungrateful world blood red. The world which shunned him away, taking away his loved one, condemned him with eternal suffering...

"Nngh...H-Homura...d-damn it...l-let me go..."

The smirk grew wider as the War Prince stood, his firm steps echoed in the dim room as he approached his bound prisoner.

"Finally awake, aren't we?" He whispered into the boy's ear, feeling the younger one shudder under his touch. "Such a wonderful timing, Son Goku. Your beloved Konzen is here for you...how sweet of him, right?" He chuckled a bit, playing with loose hair strands sticking on Son Goku's sweaty face. Oh, how he enjoyed the look on Son Goku's face at the mention of his guardian.

"Sanzo's here...?" he whispered, his expression somewhat a mixture of relief and fear. "Wha...what are you planning?! Leave him alone!" he barked hoarsely, a hint of fear was visible on his golden eyes. Homura just smirked as he loomed over the boy.

"That wouldn't be any fun, would it?" His smirk grew to one of insanity before he rushed forward and captured Goku's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

"They are beyond this door." Shien announced quietly after a particularly silent journey as they stopped before a large double panelled door. "If you ple..."

His sentence was forced to a stop as the door blasted into the room with a harsh crash. A pair of pale teal eyes peeked behind the ever-closed eyelids for a brief moment only to see Gojyo stepped onto the door towards the room, having successfuly tear it apart with his scythe, with Sanzo and Hakkai following him casually. The calm god exchanged looks with his counterpart, muttering "We did see it coming," under his breath before making their way through the wrecked door as well.

The room was deserted. There was only a king-sized chair--the kind one would refer to as a throne, and sets of thick pillars lining across the vast room. A luxurious carpet was adorning the floor while a majestic-looking chandelier gracing the ceiling. There was no signs of anyone inhabiting the room, except...

"Goku...?" Hakkai let out an unbelievable whisper upon noticing the familiar figure of their youngest companion. Son Goku was hanging in front of the farthest pillar, right next to the throne, held by ropes securing his wrists above his head, his waist, and his ankles to the pillar behind him. Reacting to Hakkai's voice, the boy raised his head, his golden eyes were shrouded with shadows. He looked clearly exhausted.

"H-Hakkai?" Goku whispered back, his tired-looking golden eyes roamed over his companions. "Gojyo? S-Sanzo...?" An uncharacteristic horror suddenly filled his eyes as he started squirming in his bindings. "I-Idiots! Get outta here! It's...it's a trap!!" he shouted with his hoarse voice, probably resulted from hours of screaming.

The three of them froze. Not only because of the fact that Goku had just called them idiots, which was very uncharacteristic of him, but also a hint of fear in his tone. For the years they had known Goku, never before had they heard so much terror in his voice. Moreover, the person capable of bringing such terror...

"Straightforward as always, aren't you, Son Goku?"

Three pairs of eyes snapped instantly to the new voice, and a particular violet ones narrowed at the sight of a certain War Prince stepping out from the shadows. "Homura..." Sanzo hissed, pure malice uncommonly dripping in his tone.

"Konzen," Homura replied casually, his amused smirk never absent from his smug face. "I'm honored to have you join my little party here. Or perhaps, it's because of the exceptional invitation, I suppose?" He glanced at Goku, who was obviously exhausted but still trying to free himself from the his bindings vainly. With a smirk, Homura averted his gaze from the struggling boy back to the trio. "In any case; welcome, all of you. I do hope you will enjoy your brief time here with us."

"Stop fooling around, you sick fucking good for nothing bastard. What the hell do you want?" Sanzo hissed deadly, his violet eyes glared sharply at the smirking War Prince yet observant ones could notice he sometimes secretly stole glances at his imprisoned charge.

Homura's smirk grew wider as he took a step casually, causing the whole ikkou to tense at once, and spoke in a low voice. "What do I want? Why, Konzen, I want you to _watch._"

Without warning, fire pillars emerged upwards from nowhere, surrounding the three men, trapping them like a blazing prison.

"The fuck!!" Gojyo cursed as he brought his hand up, instinctively shielding his face from the sudden heat.

"This fire...is not an illusion." Hakkai muttered, staring at Sanzo for some sort of plan. "Sanzo?"

"Son of a bitch," Sanzo growled, pure hatred filling his tone as he glared at the War Prince through the gaps among the flame pillars. The half-heretic just stood there calmly, wearing his usual smug smirk.

"Always admired your vocabulary, Konzen," Homura commented casually, as he, much to Sanzo's dismay, took calm steps closer to Goku. "I would really love to see more of your collection." His expression didn't even change as he ignited his flame sword and positioned it very close to Goku's neck.

"Bast...!" Gojyo almost roared had it not been for Hakkai to stop him. "Gojyo don't; that's exactly what he wants." He warned, his calm eyes fixed at the smirking demigod.

"Sharp as always, Tenpou Gensui." Homura commented smugly as he pressed his sword closer to Goku, while the said boy drew his head back as far as he could trying to get away from the hot metal. "Come on, Konzen, where's your voice? Son Goku gave me a really good round last night." His smirk curved into one of insanity as he felt increasing murderous intent from the blond monk. "Oh yes...I wish you could've heard it... when I carved _this._"

He brought his sword down in a sharp movement, tearing Goku's already tattered shirt along with it, revealing a circle pentagram-shaped scar on the boy's chest. It was not very enormous, and no longer bleeding, but still the sight of the strange symbol and the fact it was carved into Goku's body...it gave them a really bad feeling. Especially for a certain gun-wielding monk.

"Homura...don't tell me you're...!"

"Recognized it, Konzen? Yes, it's the blood oath." Homura's smirk grew wider as he removed his sword from Goku's neck and put it on his own outstretched left arm instead. "...when our blood are to unite with this symbol as a medium..." He slit his arm, didn't even wince even as it let out a trail of blood. "...Son Goku will submit to me completely." He brought his bleeding arm to up to the boy, who was still struggling futilely.

"N-No! Damn it!!"

No matter how much Goku struggled, the ropes were doing a perfect job at holding him in place. Homura smirked as he drew his arm closer and closer to the boy; or to be exact, to the symbol on his chest.

"Son Goku will comply to everything I say."

"NO!"

"Including...if I tell him to kill you, Konzen."

The blood dripped from Homura's arm into Goku's chest, causing the pentagram to glow bright red, and with a shudder, Son Goku screamed.

-tbc...

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh dear...I must admit I started to really enjoy writing a sadistic Homura. And this time I practically rewrote the whole chapter. Adding some suspense here and there... I just can hope this will satisfy everyone. And I cannot explain how delightful I am to see people are still reviewing this old story. Thank you very much, minna (bows)_

_Regards,_

_Kiku_


	6. Chapter 6

NEVER TOO LATE

Disclaimer : Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya, the genius we all love :)

Summary : One wouldn't understand how regret feels...until it's too late. For once, Genjo Sanzo isn't going to forgive himself, especially with his charge's voice splitting his head every five minutes. Non yaoi.

**_A/N: First, I would like to thank you all for your patience in putting up with my slow update. Having faithful readers is one of few things that kept me writing; it is priceless. I dedicate this chapter to all my readers, those with or without reviews, you guys make me happy. But for now... happy reading! :) _**

CHAPTER SIX

Blood

**_Previously on Never Too Late:_**

"Oh yes, I wish you could've seen it...when I carved _this._"

"Homura...don't tell me you're...!"

"When our blood are to unite with this symbol as a medium...Son Goku will comply to everything I say..."

"N-No! Damn it!"

"Including...if I tell him to kill you, Konzen."

"NO!"

_**Chapter starts

* * *

**_

Homura's word repeatedly echoed in his mind like a church bell. Sanzo clenched his fists, watching hopelessly through the bars of the impenetrable flame as Goku writhed and screamed about in pain. It was excruciating, to only be able to bear witness while the other suffered so much. But of course, it was exactly what Homura after. Or at least, part of this wicked scheme of his.

"AAGH! IT BURNS! AAAAAAAAH!"

"Delightful, isn't it?" The War Prince purred, his face was a mask of pure insanity. "He sure is doing it better than last night. Consider yourself lucky, Konzen."

"BASTARD!" Sanzo roared, having losing his mind completely. "You fucking leave him alone!"

Homura smirked wider, a smirk filled with insanity as he observed the screaming boy. "Now that's more like it, Konzen." He licked his lips, expression like that of a predator upon its prey. "Show me your anger, your agony...when you lose _everything_."

In one swift movement, Homura cut the ropes restraining Goku, letting the heretic fell down onto the granite floor, writhing around for a while before going completely motionless.

"Bas...!" It's Gojyo's turn to completely lost it as he shot the War Prince his furious blood red glare. "You...till when are you gonna screw with us till you satisfy your fucking sick mind, bastard?" The half-breed growled in rage.

Straightening himself with such composure which only served to further provocate the trio, Homura turned to face the ikkou, still trapped behind the fire pillars.

"How rude. Calling me sick as I merely have a slightly different...ah, taste." the creepy smirk grew wider, exposing the psychopatic look hidden beneath the Toushin's handsome exterior. "Now, I would gladly announce that the foreplay is over. Time for the real fun. I apologize to keep the three of you waiting. Feel free to join the fun."

With a flick of his fingers, the flames disappeared, leaving Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai once again standing in the middle of the room, fully exposed to the three treacherous gods. Hakkai immediately entered a fully alert stance, hands ready to fire his ki balls. Gojyo held his shakujo so tightly his fingers turned white. Sanzo made no visible movement, but his two companions were aware it would take the gun-wielding monk less than half a second to draw his weapon from somewhere inside his robes. Things went static for a couple of seconds, before the chaos erupted.

Gojyo threw his shakujo, letting the crescent blade soar through the room, cutting the pillars off their bases before aiming for Zenon's neck, only to be stopped by Shien's whips. As Zenon started firing his machine gun, Hakkai joined the commotion by firing ki balls, making the scene a deadly mixture of stray weapons and explosions.

Yet, Sanzo somehow made his way out from this chaos to make an direct attack to Homura, his mind and rage directed to him alone. He fired a full round of banishing bullets which the War Prince effortlessly rendered completely ineffective as they were all disintegrated upon reaching his aura. Cursing, Sanzo quickly emptied his slots as he reloaded his ammunity as fast as he could. Homura watched him, hint of amusement were visible upon his golden-blue eyes as he commented.

"It's no use, Konzen."

"Shut the fuck up." Sanzo glared, having finished his job in less than two seconds and already pointed his banishing gun at the War Prince, who smirked as if he was merely getting rid of mosquitos.

"You couldn't even touch me."

"I told you to _shut the fuck up_," Sanzo hissed through gritted teeth, fully aware of his situation and deep down frustrated at his disadvantage. Why does this bastard have to be a fucking bullet-resistant god? That's obviously cheating!

But before he could voice his thought, Homura did something that left him astonished; he distinguised his flame sword and raise his hands in the air as if surrendering. Wait...surrendering?

"I'm afraid that you choose the wrong opponent, Konzen" Homura stated calmly, hands still firmly raised in the air. Sanzo raised one curious blond eyebrow, anger hadn't fully subsided.

"What are you playing at, bastard?"

Homura's smirk only grew creepier, as he took a step back and, to Sanzo's horror, a step closer to the the fallen Goku. Sanzo's eyes widened as he realized he had let his fury consumed him far too much to actually forget the very reason they crashed here in the first place.

"Goku...!"

"Son Goku, I, Homura, as the owner of the blood oath engraved in your body, now command you to...get up."

The War Prince ordered, his voice was barely above a whisper and yet the impact it caused was beyond Sanzo's worst nightmare. Goku twitched a little, before lifting his small body off the floor to a kneeling position in a swift, soundless movement. He raised his head a bit, letting the violet eyes to stare directly into the expressionless amber eyes.

Sanzo felt himself numb, unable to react as the empty eyes bore through him, betraying no emotions whatsoever, even as the boy got to his feet slowly. Or worse, the boy before him had been made to discard all emotions.

"Fu..." He hissed, a new wave of anger filling his veins.

"Annihilate them, Son Goku. Start with him." Not even letting his adversary to finish his profanity, Homura issued his final order, a winning smirk upon his face.

"Fuck...!" the swear barely left Sanzo's lips as Goku lunged at him like a hungry cheetah upon its prey, fist drew back in an attempt to crush the monk's head. Sanzo barely avoided the punch in a mere millimeter; he could still feel it dangerously grazing his blond hair. But in less than a moment Goku spun and attempted to kick him, one which he had no choice but to block, resulting in an immediate numbness on his whole right arm. His gun hit the floor with a loud 'clang' as he was pushed on his knees a few feet back by the impact.

_Dam..._

Before he could even finish the thought, a fist connected to his chest, forcing the air out of his lungs. He flew a few more feet back, this time landing on the floor on his back with a sickening loud 'crack'. This, apparently, got Gojyo and Hakkai's attention as he could hear them shouting his name.

"Sanzo!"

"Stupid monk, can't you even take care of yourself?"

"It can't be...Goku did...?"

_Heh. Took them long enough to figure out the situation, these slow bastards._

Sanzo muttered in his mind as he tried to clear his vision, still somewhat cloudy from the impact. He could swear he saw tiny stars making stupid circles around his head, each of them smirking smugly like a certain war prince bastard.

"Sanzo! Look out!"

Even without Hakkai's warning, Sanzo could tell that Goku was currently charging at him, with another deadly fist or worse, his nyoi-bo ready. He could only see a faint blur of brown and gold and let out a 'tch'. He wouldn't make it...

CLANG!

Sanzo had to narrow his already narrow-sighted eyes to properly see the metal bar situated just a few inches above his head, the one that just prevented the red-and-gold staff from turning his head into mashed potato. Gojyo's shakujo.

"You ungrateful monkey!" Gojyo roared, looked certainly upset for some reason, one of them probably because the impact had made one obvious dent on his precious and only weapon.

"We're here to save your sorry ass and what did you do in turn? First calling us idiots, and now you work for these psychos for free, huh? Make sure you treat us to a nice hotel with lots of babes when we get out of here _then_ I'll forgive you, stupid monkey! And you!" he turned to Sanzo, still sprawling over the floor, his fiery hair flipping wildly on his face, "Snap out of it! Aren't you his fucking guardian? I thought you said you can do this creepy telephaty thing, well, bark some sense into him!"

"I've been trying that for the last two hours, damn kappa!" Sanzo grumbled as he stood, dusting dirt from his robes out of habit. "Don't you go ordering me around while you still have enemies on your tail!"

"Hey, I'm saving your sorry ass here! You can at least thank me or something!"

"No way in hell. I didn't ask for your help anyway."

"You ungrateful mo-"

"Gojyo! Look out!" Hakkai shouted a warning as loud as he could while trying to maintain his chi barrier against Shien and Zenon's assault.

Gojyo didn't have the chance to react as Goku's fist connected with his cheekbone, sending him flying a few metres before slammed to the ground, successfully making a small crater on the granite floor.

"Oww...Jien, what are you doing circling around my head?" the red head groaned, blood trickling out his nose. Apparently Goku hit him hard enough to damage his brain.

"Goj...UGH!" Hakkai yelped as Shien's whip finally breached his shield and hit him squarely on his chest, slamming him onto the nearest wall. He slumped against the wall, clutching his chest and coughing blood.

"Tch!" Sanzo cursed inwardly as he saw both of his companions-no, _helpers_-were barely conscious from the corner of his eye. Not that his condition was any better though; he could end up like them anytime soon.

CRACK!

Sanzo dodged yet another deadly punch aimed to his face, causing it to hit the pillar behind him instead. What made him last this long was probably his years of living with Goku had had him memorized the boy's fighting patterns by heart. And yet, he had almost no chance to counterattack. It's only a matter of time before he...

"GUHH!"

After a fierce struggling, the fist finally hit its target. Sanzo's eyes widened as he felt the air being forced out of his lungs from the impact and worse, exactly on the spot where Homura had slashed him.

"D-Dammit..." he grunted as he slumped against the pillar, feeling the tangy taste of blood filling his mouth. He spitted the blood, clutching his chest. His wound had opened up, making his dark shirt even darker.

In front of him, Goku stood, his empty golden eyes bore through him. Behind the boy, he could see Homura smirking, knowing full well that with just one simple order, he could end this vurnerable human's life. Sanzo gritted his teeth. That coward excuse of a War God sure doesn't have enough guts to finish him off personally without having to brainwash his monkey with the blood-oath...wait...blood?

"Son Goku. Kill him. In one strike."

The order was barely above a whisper, but more than enough to surge energy through the emotionless boy, causing him to charge with his materialized weapon raised, ready to deliver the final blow.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, bracing himself.

_This better works or else...I'm toast._

In a split second, Sanzo moved to the side, missing the attack by a millimeter. Goku's expression didn't even change even as his weapon was stuck in the pillar, rendering it unusable for the moment. Sanzo took this opportunity to finally counterattack. He slammed the hilt of his gun to Goku's chest, reopening the pentacle-shaped wound. The heretic staggered, shock flashed for a brief moment in his expressionless face. Wasting no time, Sanzo yanked the weaponless heretic by the arm, before pulling Goku's chest against his own.

Goku's eyes widened as he stared at the blood dripping between their bodies, mixing with one another. He gripped Sanzo's shoulders, attempting to break free, but the monk held firm. The young heretic shuddered as the symbol on his chest glowed red, and then, the same like when he was first controlled, opened his mouth and let out a scream.

_The only way to undo the blood oath...is by another blood_

Sanzo held the boy firm until the scream died out, staggering a little as Goku finally collapsed on him. The heretic's eyes was closed, but Sanzo could tell he was free from Homura's control. He let out a sigh as he slumped against the pillar, feeling the aches from the fight coming back.

"Stupid monkey...bringing nothing but trouble..." he groaned, unconsciously petting his charge's brown hair. As much as he hated to admit it, he really felt at ease the most when he had his charge close; on the note that he's not being controlled by some bastard.

Speaking of some bastard...

"Good job for forgetting my existence, Konzen." Homura smirked as he pressed his flame sword against Sanzo's neck, his usually collected expression was laced with suppressed anger. Despite his predicament, Sanzo couldn't help but smirked back. Looks like even the great War Prince failed to predict this turn of events.

"Well, sorry for ruining you half-assed plan," he sneered.

Homura's smirk vanished and this time, his true emotions surfaced. Sanzo could swear he felt Homura's blade grew hotter as the War Prince declared, voice dripping with venom;

"Die, Konzen."

-tbc

**_A/N: Good news, I only need one or two more chapters to finish this, then I can go back to wrap up Never Let Go. Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter :)_**


End file.
